


Spoiled Little Brat

by orphan_account



Series: A Collection Based Off Of My Roleplay [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Spankings, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan doesn't believe in spoiling his littles and Michael is not an exception to this. He was being unreasonable and he knew it, but he'd be damned if Ryan can give him a spanking to "assert his dominance" like he was a little bitch. No, Michael wasn't going to let Ryan do that without fighting him every step of the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled Little Brat

"Good morning," Ryan purred, his husky voice filling in the silence in the room as he greeted Michael. He rolled on the bed so he was on his side, wrapping an arm around Michael's waist and kissing his mop of hair. Michael quickly shimmered out of Ryan's grasp and out of the bed, a string of curses spilling from his lips when he felt the slight burn on his cheeks.  
  
  
Getting a spanking from Ryan was something that happened to him often. His boyfriend was awfully strict when it came to his behavior and Michael loved to challenge that. It almost never ended in his favor, he usually found himself bent over Ryan's lap with his ass glowing red. Sometimes, it's something he wants. Other times, like the night before, it was a random spanking he got just because Ryan wanted to remind him _"who was in charge_ ". He knew it was a discipline thing, something to keep him in line but he still hated it. Okay, he didn't _hate it_ , hate it. A spanking usually ended with him fully hard, Ryan sucking him off because of it, and it wasn't like he needed to safe-word. Last night, after what would be a normal spanking, Ryan was nice enough to fuck him for being such a _good boy,_ and sure, it was fucking awesome, but it added to how sore he was the morning after. It wasn't that bad though, worst case scenario would be that he ends up wincing every time he sat down, the sting of it still fresh in his mind, making his cock stir. Still, in his mind, he didn't do anything wrong (he's pretty sure of it), so he shouldn't get a spanking, right?  
  
  
Because of that, Michael concluded that he would be giving Ryan the silent treatment, partially because he was tired and partially because Ryan was an asshole  
  
  
"Aw, baby, you aren't mad at me, are you?" Michael throw a glare over his shoulder at Ryan, turning back around to pull up the gent's boxer-briefs, the first ones he saw, up to his waist. They barely clung onto his hips, showing off his happy trail and the "V" shape of his lower abdomen. He put on Ryan's shirt, the hem of his reaching down to mid-thigh and covering the boxer-briefs. The shirt was big enough to show off his collar bones and fading hickeys on his neck.  
  
  
"You look cute wearing my clothes, baby boy," Ryan huffed, his voice sounding less gravelly as he found himself waking up more. Michael hated how sexy he sounded when Ryan just woke up, his voice sounded at least deep as the Pacific Ocean and the raspiness of it was wonderful, not to mention how much he loved that nickname. Michael could see the gent looking at him through the mirror, he was still curled up in the white sheets and showed almost no sign of getting up anytime soon. Still, he kept his eyes trained on Michael hungrily and he could definitely feel him burning holes through the clothes.  
  
  
"Stop staring at my ass," Michael muttered grumpily. After a few moments of glaring daggers, he bent over the dresser and stood on toes to get a closer look in the mirror as he attempted to fix his bedhead. Ryan let out a low chuckle, the comment flying over his head. He was grinning smugly at how flushed Michael's face was becoming under his gaze.  
  
  
Michael wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his face.  
  
  
That was when Ryan finally pulled himself out of the bed, trudging over to Michael and wrapping his arms around him. He could feel that the elder definitely put on any clothes after last night and he was not wearing anything. Michael was conflicted, he could feel how hard Ryan was and he was tempted to do something about it. Ryan was not-so-subtly grinding his cock against the small of his back while slowly pressing kisses to his neck, something he knew Michael couldn't resist. The lad wondered in his head what could have gotten Ryan so hard in the first place, it couldn't have been morning wood. Michael would've seen or felt how hard he was when he rolled over right before he got out of bed. Michael wasn't stupid though, as he continued to think about it he realized that he must have got a boner from watching him. The mere fact that Ryan got a boner just from seeing Michael in his clothes was did something for the lad, but he didn't want to give up so easily.  
  
  
"Get off of me, I'm mad at you," Michael murmured, surprising himself at how calm and collected he sounded, especially since he was definitely getting hard from the gent behind him. Ryan pulled off of Michael's neck and jutted out his bottom lip at him through the mirror.  
  
  
"I can't even give my baby boy some kisses after being so good last night," he pouted, earning an eye roll from Michael. As if he only wanted to give him kisses. Ryan was trying to work him up to the point of forgetting he was mad at him, but he'd have to try a little harder than just grinding against him.  
  
  
"No, you can't actually," Michael shot back, turning around in Ryan's arms to face him and trying to ignore his bigger hands suddenly squeezing his hips as Ryan's length pressed against his clothed one. "D-Don't you have job to go to? Go take a shower."  
  
  
"Fine," Ryan sighed, giving up on his attempts and taking Michael's advice. He didn't plan on being left behind and driving to work by himself. As he walked out the room, he turned around and blew a kiss at Michael, who pretended to knock it out of the air. "You can't be mad at me forever though!"  


* * *

  
  
At the last second, Geoff decided that he should bring Michael along with them. Jack and the other lads have already left and it was just the three left at the house since they woke up late and Ryan begged Geoff to drive. Geoff had some idea of what happened the night before, Michael had gone too long without a spanking and he's been a little bratty lately. He wished them both a good morning, giving them both a kiss and a little pat on Michael's bum as he walked past him into the kitchen. He made Michael and Ryan cups of coffee, black coffee for Ryan and specially made coffee for the lad since Geoff knew he wouldn't be in the best mood that morning. Michael didn't really like coffee, but Geoff knew exactly how to make it so he liked it.  
  
  
"Thanks for the coffee," Michael hummed as he received the mug, curling his hands around it and smelling the mouth-watering aroma of the drink. "You're the best...unlike _some_ people." Geoff chuckled when he saw Michael squint over the rim of his cup at Ryan from across the room, the younger gent shrugging at the indirect statement.  
  
  
"You aren't that sore, are you," Geoff asked him, concern lacing his words and filling his gaze when he looked down at him. Michael took a couple sips from his coffee as he thought of an answer to the question. In all honesty, his ass was fine, it only bothered him when he sat down on it. He was just making a big deal out of it because he was bitter. To be honest, had Geoff be the one who gave him the spanking, he wouldn't be acting like this. Sure, he'd be a little pouty but not as moody as he was being now.

  
Then again, Geoff and Jack spoiled him rotten. He rarely got spankings from the other gents, especially when Michael was feeling little. Ryan, on the other hand, didn't believe in spoiling him or any of the other lads. Gavin was used to him being strict and knew ways around it, and Ray was just such a good little that he did whatever he was told to do. Michael was so used to getting what he wants that when he doesn't get the upper hand he gets prissy about everything.

  
"It's okay, Geoff, I'm good," Michael said after he finished his coffee, taking Geoff's empty mug from him and dropping their cup in the sink. He decided the best way to be a brat to Ryan was to be super sweet with whoever would let him. It was a little game that could either get him another spanking or just go by his sandy-haired boyfriend easily and piss him off more.

  
Michael pulled up his basketball shorts a little bit and fixed his t-shirt before putting his hands in his pockets. "We should go before the others think we're not coming in."

  
Geoff nodded in agreement as he grabbed the keys off the counter, pressing a kiss to Michael's hair before he made his way to the front door. Michael followed behind him, making a face at Ryan when he walked past him.

  
"Don't be childish," Ryan scolded him lightly, ruffling Michael's hair and laughing when the lad yelled at him.  


* * *

 

Michael spent most of the day laying down on his stomach in the couch, drifting in and out of sleep as his boyfriends record video after video. Sometimes they were loud, sometimes they were quiet. When he was awake, he'll listen to them interact with each other as they played, even popping in to say something every once in a while.

  
Other than that, he barely got up from the couch and said little unless he was spoken to.

  
Towards the end of the work day, late in the afternoon, barely anyone was still sticking around Studio 5 and the only two people in Achievement Hunter office were Michael and Ryan. The gent wanted to finish editing a video before going home, the other four got everything they needed done before him, so they left. No one had the heart to wake Michael from his nap so they just left him behind with Ryan, figuring he would forget about the grudge he was holding by then.

  
Ryan let out a deep sigh as he slid his headphone down from his ears, he finally finished editing the Fails Of The Week video. He was satisfied after hours of editing and found the video fit for uploading.

  
After saving the video and sending it off to Gavin to upload it tomorrow, Ryan swiveled in his chair until he was facing Michael. The younger was using his folded arms as a pillow for his head, facing away from the couch. The beanie Ray gave him earlier was sliding off his head to reveal tousled, reddish whips of hair, a blanket thrown carefully on top of him. He look cherubic when he was sleeping, truly angelic. Ryan felt guilty as he turned off his computer and took off his headphones, he had no idea how to get Michael to the car without waking him up. He stood up and tiptoed to the couch, careful not to make a sound to stir him. Gingerly, Ryan was able to get Michael to roll onto his back. The movement caused him to scrunch his nose up, but he didn't wake from his sleep. Ryan's heart felt like it was going to burst from how cute the younger man was. For a 27-year-old, Michael looked awfully young when he was sleeping peacefully.

  
Ryan set one hand against Michael's lower back, pushing him up into a sitting position and causing Michael to whine. Ryan felt sorry for disturbing him, but he had to get him out of the office somehow. Once he had a sturdy hand under Michael's thighse worked quick to lift Michael, the lad automatically wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist securely.

  
"Daddy," he whined, burying his face into Ryan's neck to block out the harsh light of the office. He was half-asleep, barely conscious enough to remember he was supposed to be pissed at his carrier. Ryan placed a hand under Michael's bottom and pushed him up further to he was just above his hip, earning another whine. After that, he moved his hand to hold him firmly around the waist, kissing the top of his head as he reached for the keys with his other hand.

  
"I got you, baby boy."  


* * *

  
  
By the time the two of them got home, everyone else had turned in for the night. They were exhausted from a whole day of recording and so was Ryan. Michael was wide awake however and channeled all of his energy in ignoring Ryan every way he could.

  
He somehow ignored him through the whole car ride, throughout a whole shower, and he was currently struggling to ignore him as the two of them got ready for bed. He wasn't _that_ tired, but he spent a whole day with little kisses or cuddles from his boyfriends and Ryan was the only one who can give him what he wanted at the moment. The others were pretty much piled on top of each other, giving Michael and Ryan enough space to lie down next to each other without joining the dog pile.

  
Ryan was the first to hit the hay, collapsing on the bed and silently praying that Michael would join him. Michael had no other option than to lie next to him. When he got into the bed, he turned away from him at first, folding his arms against his chest as he continued his efforts to ignore him.

  
Ryan was unusually silent about the action, there was no smart ass comment, only a sad sigh that made Michael worried. He turned around to face him, his eyes amber-colored eyes meeting the gent's crystal blue ones. He felt Ryan's eyes lazily examined his face for more than a blank stare, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. His gaze seemed to speak for the lack of words he said, soft pleas for Michael to just cuddle up and fall asleep with him. Michael pitied Ryan, he could see how tired he was and he thought about how bad he must have just wanted to wrap himself around him and pass out.

  
"I love you, you asshole," Michael breathed, he was too tired to put venom in his voice as he curled up against Ryan's chest. He made himself comfortable, letting him know that, he was right, Michael couldn't be mad at him forever.

  
Ryan happily brought Michael closer, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing them tight as he hugged him. Michael seemed to melt in his arms, he loved feeling his biceps around him and just being held. Ryan's arms around him felt as good as homemade cookies tasted. He loved every second of it and he missed it so much whenever they were gone.

  
"So you aren't mad at me anymore," Ryan asked quietly, trying not wanting to wake up the others. When he felt Michael shake his head no, he couldn't help but to break out into a sleepy grin. "I love you so much, Michael. Forever and always. You're my spoiled baby boy."

  
Michael smiled at the words, his eyes fluttering shut as he was slowly falling to sleep. "I love you too, daddy."


End file.
